beta_changesfandomcom-20200213-history
DataStar:1.01/DATASTAR.COM
DataStar. Strings 0x17-0x50 Copyright. COPYRIGHT © 1980 MicroPro International Corporation 0x53-0x8C Program name, release and serial. MicroPro DataStar release 1.101 serial # DU6232KQ 0x8F-0xB0 no terminal yet selected 0xB3-0xD4 no printer yet selected 0xD7-0xF8 Empty spaces. 0xFB-0x11C Empty spaces. 0x1EDF-0x1EE4 RECORP 0x1EEF-0x1EF4 LOCPRV 0x1EFF-0x1F05 RECORL8 0x1F0F-0x1F15 RECORCL 0x1F1F-0x1F23 FREEC 0x1F2E-0x1F32 FREEP 0x1F3D-0x1F42 COPYHL 0x1F4D-0x1F52 SAVEKB 0x1F5D-0x1F61 SETKB 0x1F6C-0x1F71 ALLOCB 0x1F7C-0x1F80 IMDOS 0x1F8B-0x1F8F FOPEN 0x1F9A-0x1F9E FMAKE 0x1FA9-0x1FAE SELECT 0x1FB9-0x1FBE NXTDTA 0x1FC9-0x1FD0 PRVDTAFB 0x1FD9-0x1FDC CLNX 0x23A2-0x23A6 DATAL 0x271A-0x271F ADDEXC 0x27D9-0x27DE GEOFI1 0x29BA-0x29BF DELFIL 0x29CA-0x29CE INITC 0x2B0F-0x2B14 LOCAT2 0x2B1F-0x2B24 LOCT2A 0x2B2F-0x2B34 LOCAT4 0x2B3F-0x2B44 LOCAT3 0x2B4F-0x2B54 CKGOOD 0x2B5F-0x2B64 NXTNDX 0x430E-0x4318 BATCH.COM file. BATCH COM 0x431A-0x4324 FORMGEN.COM file. FORMGEN COM 0x4329-0x432E DTANDX 0x4330-0x4341 Some digits and letters. 89ABCDEFGHabcdefgh 0x434E-0x46E5 CURSOR: ^A=prev field ^S=left char ^D=right char ^F=next field ^T=first field ^L=last field FIELD EDIT: ^G=delete char ^V=insert hole ^C=copy from previous record OTHER: ^Z=restore screen ^U=print form ^O=print data ^J=help on/off END/EXIT: ^B=end entry ^E=exit current mode FIELD EDIT: ^G=delete char ^V=insert hole END/EXIT: ^B=end entry ^N=next record ^P=prev record ^E=exit mode _______________________________________________________________________________ADD MODE current form= ADD MODE LOCATE KEY MODE SCAN MODE (D) SCAN MODE (I)EDIT SCAN MASK VERIFY MODE MAINTENANCE , PLEASE ENTER KEY /BATCH 0x46E7-0x472A Hit RETURN to file entered data or RUB to erase all items on screen. 0x472C-0x476B Type any other character to return to top of form and continue: 0x476D-0x47A9 Hit RETURN to file updated data or RUB to leave filed data as 0x47AB-0x47D0 it was and begin updating another form 0x47D6-0x4812 Hit RETURN to go to next form or RUB to remove data from file 0x4818-0x483F Key not found. Hit ESC to re-enter key: 0x4842-0x484D End of file. 0x4852-0x4860 continue scan: 0x4863-0x4893 File is empty so add mode is the only legal mode. 0x489B-0x48D7 The file does not contain any records to match the scan mask. 0x48DC-0x48FB continue in EDIT SCAN MASK mode. 0x48FE-0x491E The batch file has been verified. 0x4923-0x493B enter another batch name. 0x493E-0x4952 That file is in use. 0x495D-0x497A nter the name of a file to use 0x497C-0x4993 for temporary work space 0x4996-0x49B1 File maintenance is complete 0x49B6-0x49C0 Hit ESC key 0x49C5-0x49C8 to 0x49CB-0x49DC Key already exists 0x49E1-0x49FF Can't read form definition file 0x4A04-0x4A11 File not found 0x4A16-0x4A28 Insufficient memory 0x4A2D-0x4A3A Directory on d 0x4A3F-0x4A43 Disk 0x4AA7-0x4A4C : full 0x4A51-0x4A63 BATCH.COM not found 0x4A68-0x4A75 End of session 0x4A7A-0x4A7E Disk 0x4A82-0x4A96 : read/write failure. 0x4A98-0x4AB8 Replace system disk, type return. 0x4ABD-0x4B03 The form definition file is where the specifications for your form are 0x4B05-0x4B4D stored. If you have not yet designed a form, choose a name for the form 0x4B4F-0x4B71 definition file and enter it here. 0x4B77-0x4BB8 A form definition name is eight (or less) letters and/or numbers, 0x4BBA-0x4BFE optionally preceeded by a disk drive (letter A-P followed by colon). 0x4C02-0x4C3A Press RETURN key to enter form name or enter ^C to exit: 0x4C3C-0x4C71 Enter name of form definition file (or press RETURN): 0x4C73-0x4C8D The form definition file, 0x4C91-0x4CA5 , does not exist yet. 0x4CA7-0x4CE7 Do you want to create it (A) or enter a different form name (B)? 0x4CEA-0x4CF7 Enter A or B: 0x4CFC-0x4D06 data file ( 0x4D0A-0x4D15 ) (A/B...) 0x4D1A-0x4D1E index 0x4D23-0x4D42 Enter disk drive to use for the 0x4D45-0x4D89 The data file is used to store the data entered through the Datastar 0x4D8B-0x4DD2 program by record. The index file is used for the select-by-key option 0x4DD4-0x4E19 and for scanning the file in index order. If these files don't exist 0x4E1B-0x4E5E yet, they will be created on the drive you select. A disk drive is 0x4E60-0x4E7A specified by a letter A-P. 0x4E7D-0x4EBA Which command would you like explained? (A/K/E/I/D/M/B/V/R/F): 0x4EE3-0x4F05 Enter character to select new mode: 0x4F08-0x4F53 A = ADD new records K = select records by KEY E = Exit current form 0x4F55-0x4F9D I = SCAN in Index order D = SCAN in Data file order M = edit scan Mask 0x4F9F-0x4FCD B = select Batch file V = Verify batch file 0x4FCF-0x4FEB R = Restore main file 0x4FEE-0x5002 F = File maintenance 0x5004-0x5039 J = Help SPACE = current mode 0x503B-0x5088 V=VERIFY MODE is used to CHECK THE VALIDITY OF CERTAIN FIELDS IN A BATCH FILE. 0x508A-0x50D1 When the form is presented, each datafield that the cursor stops at will 0x50D3-0x511B require either a visual check or complete re-entry. In addition, certain 0x511D-0x5164 illegal fields will require re-entry. When the record has been verified 0x5166-0x51A8 it will be removed from the batch file and placed in the main file. 0x51AA-0x51F0 F=FILE MAINTENANCE is used to ORDER THE PRIMARY FILE and remove deleted 0x51F2-0x521E records. When file maintenance is required, 0x5223-0x5247 when a batch file name is requested. 0x5249-0x5290 R=RESTORE MAIN FILE is used to RETURN TO PRIMARY DATABASE OPERATION. It 0x5292-0x52D8 is only useful when a batch file has been selected as the current file. 0x52DA-0x5323 M=EDIT SCAN MASK is used to ALTER THE CURRENT SCAN MASK. When the form is 0x5325-0x536E presented, any datafield may be entered. If a SCAN MODE is then selected, 0x5370-0x53B8 only records that match the entered datafields (or portions thereof) will 0x53BA-0x53C6 be displayed. 0x53C8-0x5412 K=SELECT BY KEY MODE is used to SELECT INDIVIDUAL RECORDS FROM THE FILE for 0x5414-0x545E screen display. When the form is presented, entry will be required at each 0x5460-0x54A7 "key" field that the cursor stops at. When entry is complete, the first 0x54A9-0x54F0 record in the file that exactly matches in the entered positions will be 0x54F2-0x553C displayed. This search mode is faster than the SCAN MODE search with mask. 0x553E-0x5589 I=SCAN IN INDEX FILE ORDER is used to REVIEW THE CURRENT FILE IN SORT ORDER. 0x558B-0x55D4 The commands ^P and ^N can be used to display the Previous or Next record. 0x55D6-0x561C The scan mask can be edited so that this mode will only present certain 0x561E-0x5639 records out of the database. 0x563B-0x5680 E=EXIT CURRENT FORM is used to CHANGE FORMS or EXIT DATASTAR ENTIRELY. 0x5682-0x56B5 After exitting current form (using the ^EE command): 0x56B7-0x56DF to change forms, enter a new form name 0x56E1-0x5724 to exit DATASTAR and return to the CP/M operating system, type ^C 0x5726-0x5771 D=SCAN IN DATA FILE ORDER is used to REVIEW THE CURRENT FILE IN ENTRY ORDER. 0x5776-0x57BB B=SELECT BATCH FILE is used to SELECT AN ALTERNATE FILE for use in all 0x57BD-0x57FF database operations. Batch file processing is identical to primary 0x5801-0x5832 file processing with the following two exceptions: 0x5834-0x587D When a batch file is selected, verification is not performed in ADD MODE. 0x587F-0x58C7 It is not possible to enter verify mode unless a batch file is selected. 0x58C9-0x5911 A=ADD MODE is used to ENTER NEW RECORDS INTO THE CURRENT FILE (primary or 0x5913-0x5959 batch). When an empty form is first presented, each datafield that the 0x595B-0x599D cursor stops at will require entry by the operator. After entry is 0x599F-0x59E1 complete, verification may be required unless a batch file has been 0x59E3-0x5A0B selected (see SELECT BATCH FILE message). 0x5A0E-0x5A34 "." is the only character allowed here. 0x5A3B-0x5A4A Digits and symbols. 0-9, "#$%()*+-." 0x5A50-0x5A52 0-9 0x5A58-0x5A5A a-z 0x5A60-0x5A62 A-Z 0x5A68-0x5A6A a-z 0x5A70-0x5A72 A-Z 0x5A78-0x5A82 A-Z and a-z 0x5A88-0x5A8F A-Z, a-z 0x5A95-0x5A9F a-z and 0-9 0x5AA5-0x5AAF A-Z and 0-9 0x5AB5-0x5AB7 a-z 0x5ABD-0x5ABF A-Z 0x5AC5-0x5AD4 A-Z, a-z and 0-9 0x5ADA-0x5AE1 A-Z, a-z 0x5AE7-0x5B1A 0-9 and space are the only characters allowed here. 0x5B1F-0x5B28 ignored. 0x5B34-0x5B53 Unimplemented control character 0x5B59-0x5B6B Illegal character; 0x5B71-0x5B99 Not enough memory to complete calculation 0x5B9F-0x5BD1 Result of calculation larger than destination field 0x5BD7-0x5BEA Fatal program error. 0x5BEC-0x5C02 Please report occurance 0x5C08-0x5C22 Zero divisor in calculation 0x5C28-0x5C38 Exponent overflow 0x5C3E-0x5C52 Field is not complete 0x5C58-0x5C73 Field value must lie between 0x5C75 Empty space. 0x5C79-0x5C7A & 0x5C7C Empty space. 0x5C86-0x5CB1 Field does not exactly match previous entry. 0x5CB3-0x5CDE Please enter field twice with the same value 0x5CE4-0x5D02 Illegal field. Please re-enter 0x5D09-0x5D31 ld does not exactly match previous entry. 0x5D33-0x5D5E Please enter field twice with the same value 0x5D64-0x5D7F Illegal field. Please re-en Program in Action NOTE: I can't get it to work.